Miko Youkai
by MimiShizune
Summary: Seshomaru encuentra el amor. Pero quien sera? Y inuyasha tendra que decidir con quien quedarse? Kikyo o Kagome? o habra otra persona?
1. Mimi Shikon

**Mimí Shikon**

_"Otro dia mas"_ penso Kagome al despertar.

Hoy tenia que volver a la epoca Feudal, como ya se lo habia prometido a Inuyasha. Ella no entendia como tadavia lo podia seguir amando(si amando porque eso era lo que sentia por Inuyasha, amor) despues de todo lo que el la hacia sufrir en los momentos inoportunos. Se empezo a a levantar para bajar a desayunar, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y la cara,luego salio de su cuarto hacia las escaleras que conducian a la planta baja donde se encontraba el comedor. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se percato de que su madre hablaba con alguien, ella sabia que no era el abuelo o su hermano Souta porque no escuchaba ninguna de su voces. Primero penso que era Inuyasha.

_"Oh no vino a buscarme"_ pero luego se dio cuenta que si hubiera sido Inuyasha este hubiera entrado por la ventana de su cuarto y la hubiera despertado a su manera como siempre lo hacia cuendo venia a buscarla.

Ah! volvio a la realidad de nuevo cuando de pronto vio a alguien moverse en la sala de invitados, agudizo su vista para ver quien era y logro ver que era una muchacha que le parecia familiar. Dedujo que debia tener entre 15 o la misma edad que ella. En ese mismo instante la muchacha miro hacia las escaleras y se fijo en ella y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara.

'Hola, Kagome'dijo la desconocida pero familiar muchacha.

'Como sabes mi nombre?' pregunto una extrañada Kagome a la muchacha.

'Es que no me reconoces? Ah perdon es que fue hace mucho tiempo', 'Soy Mimí Shikon te recuerdas?.

Kagome busco en su conciencia a ver si recordaba algo, de pronto recordó-'Mimí Shikon, la misma Mimí que conoci hace 12 años, esa misma Mimí?'. 'Si' contesto la muchacha.

'Ahh!'-Kagome grito de emocion.

'Que haces aqui?, Cuando llegaste?-Kagome le pregunto a Mimí.

Mimí alzo las manos como si quisiera protergerse.

'Calmate Kagome, ya te contara tu madre'.

'Kagome estas bien?'-pregunto la Sra Higurashi, que iba saliendo del comedor.

'Si, mamá, perdon es que me sorprendi al ver a Mimí aqui'. 'Ah, ya veo que se encontraron. Perdon subi a despertarte pero ví que dormias con tanta tranquilidad que no quise levantarte'.

'Sra. Higurashi, ya decidio lo que hará?'-pregunto una señora muy vieja.

'Ah, claro, se puede quedar a vivir aqui no hay problemas. Creo que su madre lo habria querido así'.

'Mamá, que esta pasando aqui?'-pregunto Kagome.

'Ya te lo contare despues, ve y preparate el dasayuno a lo que yo acompaño a la señora hacia la puerta'-le dijo la Sra. Higurashi a su hija.

Kagome se dirigio a la cocina a prepararse el dasayuno. Despues de unos minutos la Sra. Higurashi volvio a la cocina y empezo a contarle lo que habia pasado. Le contó que la madre de Mimí se habia muerto en un accidente y como ella solo tenia 17 años, no podia quedarse a vivir sola en la casa que heredó de su madre, y en el testamento su madre decia que queria que ellos se ocuparan de ella si ella llegara a faltar. Y ella le dijo que si podia quedarse a vivir aqui.

'Que opinas Kagome?'-pregunto su madre.

Que pasara? Que dira Kagome?

Espero que les guste dejen review para saber si la debo continuar.


	2. Nueva familia

Nueva familia

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO SON MIOS.. YA QUISIERA YO. HAHA!

¿Que opinas Kagome?'- me pregunto mi madre.

'Claro que si'- le dije gritando de emoción.

'Bueno me voy a preparar antes de que llegue Inuyasha para llevarme a la epoca Feudal y...'.

En ese mismo instante escucharon unos pasos arriba en el cuarto de Kagome y alguien llamandola.

'¡KAGOME!'

Salio corriendo hacia su cuarto.

_'Si me caigo por estar corriendo en las escaleras, Inuyasha es el que va a pagar las consecuencias'_

Llego a su cuarto como si hubiera volado.

'¿Que paso, Inuyasha? Estas gritando como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido, no me digas que Naraku atacó.

'No, grito porque dijiste que ibas a ir a la epoca Feudal temprano y ni siquiera estas vestida para partir'

'Lo siento Inuyasha lo que pasó es que vino alguien muy importante hoy y me entretuve, pero no te enojes ahora mismo voy y me preparo para partir. ¿ok?'

Se preparó para escuchar los insultos de Inuyasha diciendole que a el no le importaba si alguien venia o no, no podia dejarlo esperando. Pero en vez de gritarle lo unico que dijo fue un muy molesto 'Esta bien' y bajo hacia la cocina a esperarla. Se quedó paralizada por tal acto que de momento no sabia si todavia estaba durmiendo o ya estaba levantada y en verdad todo esto habia pasado. Corrió al baño a cambiarse y despues de unos minutos ya estaba lista para irse. Bajó las escaleras y se dirijio hacia la cocina.

'Inuyasha, ya estoy lista para irnos. Mamá ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego y dile a Mimí que luego a hablo con ella. ¿ok?'.

'Oye, Kagome ¿Quien es Mimí?- pregunto Inuyasha

'Es una amiga mía, Inuyasha'. 'Por cierto, ¿Mamá, que le diremos a Mimí cuando no me vea por varios dias o cuando vea a Inuyasha?'

'Lo que tu quieras hija'

'Ok, pues no le digas nada sobre Inuyasha, yo quiero ser la que se lo cuente y si pregunta por mi dile que me fui con una tia por unos días, ok. Adios mamí y gracias por todo'

Despues de despedirse de su madre, Kagome y Inuyasha se dirijieron al pozo que esta en el templo. Inuyasha fue el primero en saltar y luego lo siguio Kagome. Cualquiera que los viera dirian que estan locos y suicidas, pues un salto hacia un pozo los podria matar por el golpe. Antes de que tocaran el fondo la brillante luz violeta que siempre los rodea aparecio. Kagome cerro los ojos y cuando los volvio a abrir ya estaba en el Sengoku Jidai como llamaban a la epoca Feudal. Inuyasha salto fuera del pozo y luego la ayudo a salir.

'Gracias Inuyasha'

'De nada, Kagome'

Se dirijieron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Al llegar el primero en recibirlos fue Shippou.

'¡Kagome!,¡Kagome!. Regresaste, te extrañe mucho, Kagome'

'Yo, tambien te extrañe Shippou, y por eso te traje un regalo. Cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa'.

Kagome buscó en su mochila el regalo de Shippou, era un collar que le hizo para que siempre se acordara de ella. Estaba hecho con conchas que encontro en la playa cuando era pequeña, las tenia guardada para hacer una pulsera para ella, pero como Shippou era como su hijo, las uso para hacerle el collar. Lo sacó y se lo puso.

'Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Shippou'

Shippou miro el collar que le hizo Kagome, se sentia muy feliz. Shippou queria a Kagome como una madre y le agradaba que ella se acordara de él. Con una sonrisa en la cara Shippou le agradecia a Kagome por el collar.

'Gracias, Kagome. Te quiero mucho'

Siguieron caminando dirijiendose hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Al entrar Kagome sintio cuando alguien la cojio y le dió un abrazo muy fuerte.

'Sango, yo tambien te extrañe mucho, pero eso no me hace estrangularte'- bromeo Kagome.

'Lo siento Kagome es que me alegra mucho verte. ¿Como estas?'

'Bien Sango. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, ven vamos a sentarnos, asi te podre contar todo.'

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE KAGOME

'Sra. Higurashi llegue'-grito Mimí al entrar a la casa.

'Estoy aqui en la cocina Mimí'

Mimí se dirijio a la cocina. No podia creer que ahora iba a vivir en esa casa, la casa de su antigua vecina Kagome y con la Sra. Higurashi. Hace tiempo que no las veia y se alegreba que su madre la dejara con ellas. Entro en la cocina y vio a la Sra. Higurashi cocinando.

'Hola, Sra. Higurashi'

'Sabes Mimí, me puedes llamar tía si quieres. Me haces sentir vieja cada vez que me dices Sra.'

'Esta bien Sra...digo tía.'

'Ven te voy a enseñar tu habitación. Está al lado de la de Kagome.'

La Sra. Higurashi la llevo hacia la habitación que iba a ser de ella hasta que cumpla la mayoria de edad y pudiera irse.

'Tía, ¿Donde está Kagome?'

'Se fue a la casa de una tía, volvera dentro de unos días, no te preocupes'

'Esta bien'

Se sentia un poco triste porque iba a pasar los primeros días aburrida sin Kagome.

'Bueno querida, cuando termines de acomodarte baja a la cocina que la comida va estar preparada en unos minutos'

'Esta bien, Sra...digo tía, bajare enseguida que termine'

Despues de unos minutos que se tomo en acomodar todo lo que traía, bajó a la cocina, ya su "tía" tenia la comida servida. Habia dos personas mas en la cocina.

'Hola'

'Mimí ellos son el abuelo y este que esta al lado mío es mi hijo y el hermano de Kagome, Souta.'

'Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos'

'El placer es nuestro'

Platicaron un rato, conociendose mejor. Luego de un rato y de haber ayudado a su tía a lavar los platos, se disculpó con un 'Buenas Noches' y se fue a su habitación. Se dió un baño, se lavó los dientes y la cara. Luego se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó a dormir. Estubo un rato dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño y se durmio.

BUENO AQUI TIENEN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...DEJEN REVIEWS PARA VER SI DEBERIA CONTINUAR Y PONER EL SIGUIENTE... !GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! ^_^


	3. Viaje en el tiempo

Perdón por la tardanza es que no tenia compu...pero aqui tienen la siguiente parte espero que les guste. Atencion: los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios! ya quiesiera yo!haha!

* * *

Viaje en el tiempo

PV de Mimí:

_**'Sigue corriendo Mimí no pares, tienes que seguir es por tu vida'**-pensaba Mimí agitada. _

_No sabia como habia llegado a ese horripalante bosque. Solamente recordaba haberse despertado cerca de un pozo. Luego sintio una presencia acercarse muy rapidamente y su instinto le dijo que tenia que salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Estaba tan entregada en sus pensaminetos que no vio cuando la persona de la que estaba huyendo se le paro al frente. Era un chico con orejas de perro, el cabello negro y unos ojos hipnotizante, de un color verde mar, era bello pero ella sabia que no debia dejarse llevar por las apariencias, sabia que tenia que escapar. Se dio la vuelta para escapar pero atras habian perros (que parecian mas bien lobos) rodeandola, preparados para atacar. Volvio a mirar al chico y vio como se preparo y saco sus garras para atacar. Debido a todo lo que estaba pasando no se habia percatado de lo que llevaba en las manos, miro hacia abajo y vio que tenia a una niña en sus brazos, volvio a mirar al chico y vio como salto hacia ellas para atacar, pero en ese instante se despertó._

Escuche como se abrio la puerta y la Sra. Higurashi entro con un bate en la mano.

**'¿Que paso Mimí?¿Por que estabas gritando?'**-me pregunto preocupada.

**'No es nada tia, solo fue una pesadilla'**- dije. Ví como mi "tia postiza" se relajo un poco, pero todavia se veia preocupada.

'**¡Oh!, esta bien cuando estes preparada baja a desayunar, ¿ok?'**- me dijo la Sra. Higurashi.

**'Si, bajo en unos minutos'**- le conteste.

Salió de la habitación que es mia ahora pero todavia no me acostumbro. Me dirijí al cuarto de baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara. Todavia tenia en mi mente el sueño que tuve.

**"_No se sentia como un sueño, parecia muy real"._**

Baje las escaleras hacia la cocina, me sente a desayunar el delicioso desayuno que la se...digo mi tia hizo, me sentia muy incomoda.

**'Disculpeme Sra. Higu...digo tía, voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire'.**

Salí al jardin, como no tenia nada que hacer comenze a barrer las hojas que caian del gran arbol que parecia muy viejo y el cual mi tía llamaba "Goshimbuko". Mire a mi alrededor y ví el templo por el cual segun mi tía, contenia el pozo por el cual Kagome saltaba para ir a la epoca Feudal. Todavia no lo podia creer y aveces pienso que todo esto es una broma, pero luego me recuerdo que Kagome nunca haria una broma asi a nadie. Me pregunto por que ella es la unica que puede pasar por el pozo hacia la otra epoca. Volvi a la realidad, empeze a caminar hacia la pequeña casucha, sabia que no deberia entrar ahi, pero la curiosidad me mantenia caminando. Abrí la puerta, me tomo tiempo acostubrarme a la falta de luz, mire y pude ver el pozo. Me acerque al pozo y me incline para ver mejor hacia dentro, pero no vi nada mas que tierra y oscuridad. En ese mismo instante senti como si alguien me empujara y comenze a caer hacia abajo.

**'¡Ahh, esto va a doler!' **- fue lo primero que pense, espere llegar al fondo y el golpe que seguramente seria doloroso, pero nunca llego porque en el momento en que iba a estrellarme contra el suelo una brillante luz violeta me rodeo.

Abrí los ojos, que no me habia fijado que estaban cerrados y alcanze a ver que estaba en un profundo y muy viejo pozo, lleno de huesos. Mire alredor y me di cuenta que este no era el mismo pozo que el del templo, primero porque no estaba la escalera para salir y cuando miras para arriba puedes ver cielo azul claramente, significando que no estaba dentro del templo. Mire alredor y vi unas plantas por las que se podia trepar, me dirji hacia estas y comenze a trepar. Al llegar arriba y salir me quede completamente en shock, estaba al frente del bosque que estaba en mi sueño. Sentí como una oleada de terror me atáco y me sentia vulnerable, como si algo fuera a atacarme en cualquier momento.

* * *

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, se que es muy corto pero espero que les haya gustado dejenme reviews si les gusta o no para saber que cambiar...dejenme su opinion!

Att La Sra. Del Oeste


	4. El poder de Mimí y el demonio Mikomu

Perdon por la tardanza espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

"_pensamientos"_

''**normal

El poder dentro de Mimí y el demonio lobo Mikomu

Sabia que algo se estaba acercando. Mire alrededor, estaba buscando donde esconderme cuando de pronto escuche algo moverse entre los arbustos, estaba paralizada por el miedo, de pronto ví a una niña salir de entre los arbustos. Tenia el cabello negro pero todo alborotado y un kimono desgarrado, parecia que habia estado corriendo bastante , de momento la niña callo al suelo. Corrí a su lado y la tome en mis brazos.

'Oye ¿estas bien?'- le pregunte preocupada.

'Me estan persiguiendo'- me dijo exhausta.

"_Entonces es eso lo que siento que se esta acercando"._ 'No te preocupes, no dejare que te pase nada'.

La niña se habia quedado dormida y hablaba en sueños.

"_El Lord Sesshomaru vendra a rescatr a Rin"-_ decia la niña que ahora se que se llama Rin.

"_¿Quien sera ese tal Sesshomaru?"_

Comenze a correr hacia el bosque despues de unos minutos estaba cansada. Me dolian los brazos por cargar a Rin y por todos los cortes que me hicieron las ramas. De pronto se me atraveso alguien en el camino. Pare de momento para evitar tropezar contra la persona. Cuando mire hacia arriba y vi su cara me quede en shock. Era el mismo chico de mi sueño. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Ví como una sonrisa se apoderaba de su cara.

*¿A donde vas con esa niña, preciosa?*- me pregunto.

'¿Que te importa?'- No sabia de donde me salia el valor para contestarle y menos de esa forma. Pense que se enojaria, pero solamente logre que su sonrisa se agrandara.

*Me importa muchisimo, porque esa niña es mia*- me dijo.

'No creo que alguien como tu, tenga una hija'- le conteste.

*No es mi hija pero yo la encontre*

'Y, ¿que piensas hacer con ella?'- le pregunte.

*Ella sera el almuerzo para mis cachorros*

Ví como unos lobos me rodeaban.

'¿Quien eres?

*Me llamo Mikomu y soy un demonio lobo del clan del este*.

Pense que si le suplicaba me dejaria ir.

'Por favor Mikomu, deja ir a la niña'.

*¿Si dejo ir a la niña que me daras a cambio?*

'Mi vida'- le conteste sin pensanrlo dos veces.

*Muy tentador, pero que te asegura que despues que mis lobos te devoren, no lo haran con la niña*.

'No se'- le conteste.

*Exacto*

Vi como saco sus garras para atacar. Se estaba acabando el tiempo y todavia no sabia que hacer. Mikomu me estaba rodeando , cuando de pronto saltó hacia mí. Sentí como si hubiera volado, pero lo que se es que habia esquivado el ataque. Sentí como me invadia una sensación de rabia y como comenzaba a transformarme. Ví como Mikomu me miraba sorprendido.

'Si te atreves a tocarme a mi o la niña, te mato'- le dije con una voz que jamas me escuchado.

*¿Como diablos?* "_¿Quien diablos es esta muchacha?"_.

'No se, pero lo que si se es que no dejare que nos hagas daño'.

"_Como habra hecho para oler y verse como una humana. Ni siquiera ahora que esta convertida huele como cualquier youkai. Huele a alguien poderosa._"

*Esta bien, no te atacare. Me has impresionado asi que te dejare con vida. Pero a no creas que esta sera la última vez que me veas, por que no es asi. Volveras a verme muy pronto. Adios*

Vi como desaparecia corriendo, sus lobos siguiendolo. Me sentia exhausta, tenias tantas ganas de dormir. En ese momento vi como la niña se despertaba. Abrío sus ojos y miro alrededor. Cuando me vío abrio sus ojos muy grandes. Pude sentir como el miedo la invadía.

'¿Quien eres?¿No le hagas daño a Rin?'

'No te voy a hacer dañ acercate.'

Vi como se relajaba, dudo un momento en acercarse pero lo hizo.

'Soy Mimí Shikon. ¿Y, tu?'

'Soy Rin'

'¿Recuerdas lo que te paso, Rin?'

'Recuerdo como unos lobos me perseguían.'

'Rin, cuendo estabas dormida hablabas de un tal Sesshomaru. ¿Quíen es?'

'El Señor Sesshomaru es quien cuida de Rin. El vendra a buscar a Rin.'

'Esta bien, Rin'

De pronto sentí como se acercaba alguien. Era otro youkai, pero este se sentía que era fuerte. Me prepare para defenderme a mí y a Rin. Pero al momento que vi a alguien salir de los árboles, sentí que el suelo se movía a mis pies y todo se puso negro.

¿Que pasara con Rin y Mimí?


End file.
